howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhoomerang
Typhoomerang is a new kind of dragon that appears in Season 1 of the series, DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. They are classified as Stoker Class. Typhoomerangs have a unique ability during flight: they rotate (by analogy with the typhoon / boomerang) at high speeds, zooming through the air. Though, as they rotate, they seem to pop off the objects around them, making them extremely dangerous. Ash leaves a distinctive burn on the ground. The ash apparently acts as a fertilizer; flowers will grow in the burn mark afterwards. Appearance and Size Typhoomerangs are very large dragons, and they come in a variety of colors including blue, yellow, red, and orange. They have two large horns and orange eyes. As a baby, Torch has a mesured wingspan that reached 20 inches long. Until a fully grown Typhhomerang was spotted, Hiccup and the others thought that the baby Torch was already fully grown. Much to their surprise, fully grown Typhoomerangs can reach an outstanding difference from a juvenile, not only that adult Typhoomerangs reach huge sizes, but that they do grow up fast as well. Appearances Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk The Typhoomerang was one of the first new species of dragons found by the Berk Dragon Training Academy. A baby Typhoomerang was accidentally found by Fishlegs and Meatlug and forced them to crash land. Fishlegs described it as "a flaming squirrel". It was then found by Hiccup and Toothless. Upon discovering that it was a new species, Hiccup took it home with him, much to Toothless' dismay. Returning home, Stoick named the dragon Torch after he lit the fire. Torch starts to annoy Toothless, stealing his dinner and bed, and making it look like Toothless is just jealous. That night, Toothless hears furious roars coming out of the forest. When he goes to investigate, he soon discovers that Torch's Mother is also looking for her young. The next day, the riders take Torch to Berk Dragon Academy and document him in the Book of Dragons, to learn that he has incredibly razor-sharp claws and is the first and only dragon that is not afraid of eel, even going as far as to eat one. Snotlout was eager to name it, coming up with names as they recorded facts about this new creature. They also discover that Typhoomerangs fly by setting themselves on fire and spin, leaving a burn mark behind. Seeing how it spins like a typhoon and returns like a boomerang, Fishlegs dubs the new dragon 'Typhoomerang'. . In shape and size, they are comparable to dragons such as a Timberjack.]] Much later, the group discovers a large part of the forest destroyed, with a great swirling marking in the middle. They concluded that it was caused by a giant Typhoomerang. Hiccup finally realizes that this was the reason that Toothless tried to warn him about. Torch's mother suddenly appears and starts to chase Hiccup, Toothless and Torch. Hiccup and Toothless, however, manage to force the mother in a crash landing and Torch is reunited with his family. Another Typhoomerang was found when the riders investigated a burn mark of said dragon.Category:DragonsCategory:TyphoomerangsCategory:Movie DragonsCategory:Large DragonsCategory:Riders of Berk DragonsCategory:Stoker classCategory:Wild skiesCategory:Defenders of Berk dragonsdragons with immunitiesCategory:Strong dragonsCategory:Fast dragons Fishlegs comes across one at Dragon Island. Later, Torch makes his second appearance, fully grown this time. He meets Tuffnut, who is caught in one of the dragon traps he was assigned to remove. Tuffnut manages to train Torch and throw several contests, but although he suspects that they've met before as he finds Torch's face to be familiar, he doesn't actually recognize the dragon. Eventually, when Hiccup finds them, he reveals that the Typhoomerang is indeed Torch. Torch helps them to save Tuffnut and prevent a forest fire. Later, Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug meet a wild Typhoomerang at Eel Island, which is a perfect habitat for the dragon species. The specimen attacks them, but is driven off by Fishlegs and Meatlug. Known Typhoomerangs *Torch *Torch's Mother *Torch's Siblings *Typhoomerang that attacked the riders *Typhoomerang that lives on Dragon Island *Typhoomerang that lives on Eel Island Appearances *The Terrible Twos (first appearance of the dragon and Torch) *Live and Let Fly *The Night and the Fury *Zippleback Down (second appearance of Torch) *The Eel Effect Behavior Typhoomerangs are high strung dragons, they can be extremely dangerous. Their signature ability the flame spiral, is also a mating display. Abilities and Weaponry Even in baby state, they have shown to have their abilities as Torch was able fly and use his fire on his back to spin in the air able to leave mark on the ground. He even shown being hatchling to be able to use their fire bolt. Torch shown others of his kind to have great speed to even surprise Toothless when he threw away Torch, he was able to come back right away before Toothless could even turn his head. Typhoomerangs are very flexible and strong, which is demonstrated when Torch smacked Toothless with his tail and carried multiple dragons and Vikings on his back, with no signs of struggling. They can stop forest fires by using their large wings. Such wings allow them to defend their allies from strong gusts and flames, or possibly even explosions to some extent.This feature is almost identical to the Timberjack's biology as these two species have quite resembling body structuresTyphoomerang from Dragonpedia. Typhoomerangs are able to fold their wings together as Torch was able to give like a hug to his old beloved trainer. In total, Typhoomerangs' stats are stable in higher state, and is generally a more-powerful version of the leg-less counterparts except for stealth. Despite their large size, Typhoomerangs are shown to be very fast fliers, being the third fastest fliers in the dragon world. However, they are not very agile, as their size makes it hard for them to dive, stop, or change directions. But a Blue Wild Typhoomerang was able to make a flip in the episode The Eel Effect. It is also revealed that in addition to its supplementary or defensive objectives, a Typhoomerang's 'flame spiral' can also be adapted for offensive usages: it can ignite its body in a manner similar to that of the Monstrous Nightmare. Its attack power is enhanced further by using the spiraling technique, which turns the dragon into a fierce, flaming drill missile. Moreover, it can use this to go faster in flight, which is demonstrated when it spins around in order to fly. As Torch shown to be control the fire on their back so this will mean that they use the fire to go full speed. When it spins, a Typhoomerang leaves a large scorch mark on the ground. This mark indicates how old the dragon is, how big it is, and where it went. As their able scorch mark are able to create fertilize of flowers. Being able to have the immunity of eels, they are able to recharge their shot limits without giving them disoriantation, making them one of the few dragons able to recharge their shot limits Typhoomerangs have a unique ability of wrapping themselves up with their wings protectively, as seen in Zippleback Down. Torch wrapped Hiccup and Toothless in the episode. Their physical weaponry are their sharp teeth, sharp claws, sharp long talons, horns, their long tail, they even can use their head, and their large wings as their defense and offenses. Weakness Adult Typhoomerangs cannot slide off a dive. If they do, they can get hurt. Trivia * The name 'Typhoomerang' is a play on the words 'Typhoon' and 'Boomerang', after Fishlegs and Astrid noticed that Torch spun like a typhoon and returned like a boomerang. *The Typhoomerang is a member of the Stoker Class, given that it emits sparks from its mouth and body. These sparks create a burn with which one can determine the size, age, and direction of the dragon. *The Typhoomerang is one of three dragons that can emit fire from his body (the others being the Monstrous Nightmare and Fireworm). This is because Typhoomerangs emit sparks, and if looked closely at the beginning of The Terrible Twos,Torch can be seen on fire. *In Dragons: Wild Skies, the Typhoomerang can be found at the Wild Dragon Cliff. Upon entering the area, several eggs shells and burn marks can be seen. *Once trained, the player is not visible on the back of the Typhoomerang, because it was stated in Book of Dragons, that they are unrideable. However, this was proven to be wrong in Zippleback Down. *Typhoomerangs are extremely strong, as Torch was able to carry Hiccup, Toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Barf and Belch at the same time. *Typhoomerangs apparently grow very fast, as Torch was already an adult in the second season. However, this could also mean that all dragons grow very fast, which explains why the babies of the main dragons in Gift of the Night Fury have never been seen. *Typhoomerangs live on Eel Island due to the large number of eels there, which is what they eat. *Typhoomerangs eat eels, which helps them to replenish their outside shot. *The official website states that the Typhoomerang has the same speed stats as a Night Fury, however it is still possibly proven wrong as Night Furies or Toothless has flown much faster than a Typhoomerang's top speed. *In School of Dragons, eels have the same effect on Typhoomerangs as they do on other dragons, despite Typhoomerangs eating eels in the series with no ill effects. Gallery Dragons bod typhoom info-1-.png Dragons BOD Typhoom Gallery Image 02-1-.png Dragons bod typhoom gallery image 01-1-.png tumblr_mt2yekVZCe1rletc5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maimg72zKQ1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maimgqrW8i1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majvcayCEI1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majv2dMl531ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majvjz8VVk1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_majvjhEOCD1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Typhoomerang.png typhoomerang.JPG|Typhoomerang as it appears in Dragons: Wild Skies. MAELS.png|Entrance to the Typhoomerang's lair|link=http://postimage.org/image/qnq9lqvef crop4.png|Torch with siblings (blue and yellow). descarga.jpg tumblr_majvhvAHK91ryxe54o1_500.jpg Lol.jpg The Night and The Fury Typhoomerang.png Adult Torch.jpeg Torch 2.jpeg dragons_bod_typhoo_portraitbutton_small_111x111.png 185px-Wild_Skies_model.png|Comparison of Typhoomerang's wingspan with several other dragons Dragons icon typhoonerang.png Typhoomerang-RoB.png|Typhoomerang- Rise of Berk titan typhoomerang.png|Titan Typhoomerang in Rise of Berk titan typhoomerang 2.png|Titan Typhoomerang in Rise of Berk zzzzzz13.jpg References Category:School of Dragons